Riding grounds maintenance vehicles such as skid-steer loaders, fertilizer spreaders/sprayers, lawn mowers, and the like are known. During operation, undulating terrain may cause various forces to be transmitted through the chassis and, ultimately, to the riding operator. While the magnitude and duration of such forces may be minimal in some instances, traversal of rough terrain may undesirably expose the operator to numerous and/or uncomfortable movements.
Some vehicles may address this issue by providing a suspension system that attenuates these forces. While effective, such suspension systems are often complex and may not provide spring and damping characteristics that are suitable for a wide range of operators.